wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripplesong
A fluffy, dark tortoiseshell with leafy-green eyes and white toes. Server History Ripplesong was first Roleplayed by a user named Lenny, due to inactivity they were transferred to the server owner. The cause of her malicious nature has not been confirmed, and it is assumed it was the result of her upbringing. RP history Ripplesong has always been described as shady and scary. The she-cat would often speak in hums, and trail her words as she spoke. her movements would parallel that of a snake's. Ripplesong was often seen beside Tinyheart during downtime. Due to Tinyheart's troubled past, he often stuck by Ripplesong, as in a way she was viewed as an odd character in ThunderClan. Warrior Ripplesong was the one to find Tina, along with Tinyheart. They brought Tina back to ThunderClan, where she was brought in and put under training. Ripplesong, though the one to bring Tina to the clan in the first place, told Tinyheart to take the kittypet to Brightstar, as she was too tired to deal with the situation. As a result, Tinyheart go in trouble for leading a strange cat to camp. While out on an occasional walk with Tinyheart, Silverclaw was spotted on their territory. Not one to attack first, Ripplesong began to question him. After learning about him and his plan, Ripplesong became intrigued. After that, they would soon meet more often, much to the dismay of Tinyheart. The Silver Arc Soon after Silverclaw's plan would come to fruition, Ripplesong had called to Brightstar that the camp was being invaded. Brightstar ran outside of her den, though before she leapt down the high-ledge, Ripplesong raked her neck with both claws, making Brightstar's landing less than graceful, stealing a life from her. Pleased, Ripplesong welcomed the rogues as they came in left and right, making sure no ThunderClan cat left. Ripplesong lead over ThunderClan during the rogue invasion, and lead many cats to be executed by her paws or die of sickness. Her takeover is detailed in: The Silver Arc Smokepath chased her, though was stopped by Birchleaf. With Birchleaf as a distraction, Ripplesong was able to get away. Loner After being chased out of ThunderClan, Ripplesong bitterly traveled far from the forest, seeking shelter. Beside the twoleg territory is where the she-cat would reside. Not too long after, the she-cat discovered she was going to be expecting kits. At first, Ripplesong was bitter about having kits, thinking they would only slow her down. Though, soon she would get used to it, and lived her pregnancy alone. After she gave birth, she named her kits. Patch was named after his patchy fur, Adder was named after her last meal, and Misty was named after her pale pelt in comparison to her siblings. As the kits grew older, Ripplesong introduced them to hunting so that they would be able to provide for themselves, and also for herself. Soon, Ripplesong got the idea that she would be able to use her kits for more of an advantage. That is when she began to share stories of her past in the Clan to her kits, sharing with them the hardships of Clan-life and how they are undeserving of life, as they kicked her out. A WindClan cat, Sandhawk had managed to track down Ripplesong. Surprised, the she-cat threatened him until he would describe his business with her. Sandhawk stated he needed her help to get rid of ThunderClan for good. Unknowing of his true intentions, but approving of the idea, Ripplesong agreed, and promised to meet with him in the abandoned two-leg place in ThunderClan's territory. On the way to ThunderClan's territory, Misty has been hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, resulting in a small mourning from the mother, and siblings. Though Ripplesong stated how they must be quick to move on. Finally in the abandoned two-leg place, Ripplesong detailed her plan to her kits and Sandhawk. In her plan, Adder and Patch would become their eyes inside ThunderClan. They could isolate Hazelstar and Smokepath in order for Sandhawk to kill them, and rid ThunderClan of a deputy and leader at the same time. Sandhawk agreed, and promised to meet again soon. With this, Ripplesong left her kit's close to ThunderClan's usual patrol area, where Patch and Adder were picked up and taken back to ThunderClan's camp. Character Development she still a hoe Quotes "What gives me such the pleasure in seeing you here?" "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? A lone rogue, trespassing on ThunderClan territory? Tsk, tsk. Brightstar wouldn't be too happy about that."Category:ThunderClan Category:Rogue Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc